Electronic devices may use networks to communicate media content. An example of a network is a satellite network. In a satellite network, a satellite may distribute content to multiple media devices.
Information transmitted to a media device using a satellite network may be subject to errors caused by noise, interference, and other conditions. For example, rain and other environmental conditions may cause errors in information transmitted using a satellite network.
To reduce data loss resulting from such conditions, information sent using a satellite network may be encoded (e.g., to add “redundant” information, such as parity information). The redundant information may enable correction of errors in some cases (e.g., where a number of errors is relatively small). In other cases, the redundant information may be insufficient to enable correction of errors (e.g., where a number of errors is relatively large), which may result in data loss.
Data loss may degrade user experience in connection with displaying content received via a satellite network. For example, a user may perceive certain “artifacts” or “missing” frames of a content item, such as a television program. In some cases, loss of service may result (e.g., one or more television channels may be “missing” during rain or other conditions).